Trevor Philips Enterprises
Trevor Philips Enterprises, also known as Trevor Philips Industries (also called an corporation), is a business in Grand Theft Auto V run by Trevor Phillips. They mainly deal with drugs. Trevor wants to expand the weapons trade by shipping firearms to the drug cartels in Mexico. The group is also a violent rival to The Lost Brotherhood, Varrios Los Aztecas, the O'Neil family, the Cheng family and (to a lesser extent) the Ballas once Trevor becomes associated with Franklin Clinton. The group managed to wipe out most of their rivals towards the end of the game. However, the business is held together almost entirely by Trevor; if Franklin and Michael decide to kill him, a message from Ron suggests that it fell apart after his death. History Before GTA Online The cartel was founded by Trevor Philips in Sandy Shores, San Andreas in between late-2012 or early-2013. The business was structured as a weapons maker, while also taking control of the sale of meth and other drugs (possibly cocaine). At some point, they began several partnerships with other criminal organizations, like the O'Neil Brothers and the Lost MC. However, the partnerships began to slowly fall apart as Trevor started stealing from said organizations. The company also started rivaling several other groups thoughout San Andreas, like the street gang Ballas, and the corporate militia Merryweather Security Consulting. During GTA Online At first, the GTA Online Protagonists see Trevor as a threat to their goals, and begin ruining his interests, like stealing a van filled with his meth. In response, he forces them to do jobs for the business, including stealing other drugs from other gangs. This leads up to the Series A Funding heist, which is a planned drug sale to boost TPI's wealth and assets, as it is only in its startup stages. Trevor's subordinate, Ron, guides the protagonist in stealing the drugs from other organizations, like frat parties, the Ballas, the Vagos, and the O'Neil family. However, after doing so, the company is ambushed by the organization's they stole from. After escaping, Trevor attempts to sell the drugs to a man named Phil, but realizes it is a sting operation, and that Phil is an undercover agent. Unfortunately, Trevor only escapes with his life, and one of his Impotent Rage dolls, leaving behind a few million dollars from the attempted sale, while being shot at by police officers. With this, TPI loses much money in the process, and Trevor bashes his head into a tree out of anger for this loss. ''GTA V'' A few months later, TPI is still active. Trevor, having presumably recovered from his loss, now wants to sell drugs and guns to the Mexicans. However, the Los Aztecas, the main monopoly group in guns, stands in his way, so he murders their members at TPI's headquarters at a burnt out gas station fronting for a meth lab. Now in control of the guns, Trevor begins loading them into a red plane to sell to a man named Oscar Guzman, who has contacts for buyers for the weapons. Likewise, Trevor also tries to strike a deal with the Triads, to sell them meth, and make his company multinational. However, they turn him down because they plan to partner with the O'Neil brothers instead. Enraged, Trevor kills most of the brothers, and burns down their farm. He would later call them "business-stealing pricks". Throughout the rest of story-mode, Trevor, his friend Michael, and his other partner Franklin, use TPI's assets (such as the airfield, a black chopper, and some of their weapons) to complete their missions. When the game comes to an end, the fate of either Trevor or Michael is left in the player's hands. Option A = If the player decides to kill Trevor instead of sparing him, Ron will send a text to Michael, angry for what he did, and mentioning that Trevor and the business they created together are gone, revealing TPI is nothing of importance anymore. (Something Sensible) |-| Option B = Trevor will most likely continue to run the business if Michael is killed. (The Time's Come) |-| Option C = If the player spares all three characters, and plays as Trevor while driving to the pier to murder Agent Steve Haines, he will call Ron, and say that thanks to the gold they stole from the Union Depository, as well as lack of competition, Trevor Philips Enterprises will have a bright future. Members *Trevor Phillips: Boss/Former CEO, Founder *Ron Jakowski: Under Boss/Current CEO, Former Vice-President *Wade Hebert: Informant. *Chef: Meth manufacturer and occasional muscle. Associates *'Oscar Guzman': Arms smuggling contact. *'Franklin Clinton': Hired gun and friend of Trevor Phillips. *'Michael De Santa': Hired gun and friend of Trevor Phillips. *'Online Player': Hired gun. *'Lester Crest': Tech expert and friend of Trevor Phillips. *'Lamar Davis': Friend of Trevor Phillips. *'Ortega': Drug and arms dealing partner. (Formerly) *'Johnny Klebitz': Drug and arms dealing partner. (Formerly) *'Floyd Hebert': Provided new base of operations. *'Mushroom Hank': Buyer. Equipment and Vehicles The group owned many vehicles and equipment in their business. They had pistols, pump shotguns and AK-47 assault rifles. Their vehicles consist of a 2-door Bodhi pickup truck, Sanchez dirtbikes, sports-oriented quad bike Blazers and Frogger helicopters. Navigation Category:GTA Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Greedy Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Organizations Category:Wealthy Category:Extremists Category:Businessmen Category:Mutilators Category:Terrorists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Corporations Category:On & Off